


Extracurricular

by daddykuvira



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, LoK, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Teacher & Student, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykuvira/pseuds/daddykuvira
Summary: After moving out of the countryside and into a big city, a new life awaits you. New house, new school, new teacher..? Oh, but your new teacher is definitely something you weren't expecting.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara/gifts), [Kuvira's Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuvira%27s+Harem).



> This story is (loosely) based on an experience told by Cara (@greattuniter via Twitter). This is for Cara's happy ending, and for Kuvira's Harem. I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope this story does justice to Cara's experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping off some paperwork at your old school, memories begin to flood your mind of when you were a student and when.. she was in your life. Which, in reality, really wasn't that long ago, but felt like decades had past since you last spent time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by @avatarellie via Twitter. Thank you so much Carter for being a beta reader & editing things, as well as giving me small tips to help get me back on my grind.

The sound of cars passing slowly fades into a dull hum as I gaze into the distance with still eyes. The light had turned red just as I approached, and I ended up dozing off, mind shifting deeply into memory lane as I drove closer to my former school. What shook me out of my trance was the sound of the car behind me, honking its horn loud enough to snap me out of it. I huffed softly, sticking my hand out the window briefly before stepping on the gas and driving forward. I shook my head and gripped the wheel tightly, the vein in my neck slightly bulging due to how hard I was gripping. I released a heavy sigh as the building came into view. For a moment, my heart skipped a beat at the memories replaying in my head before it then shriveled and dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I winced in pain. Emotional pain. _I did not know how much this school would have changed my life. How much pain this school was going to cause me when I moved here. But I would go through it all over again to see her._

I pull into the parking lot, the majority of the spots empty besides the few administrator parking spots being filled with those who had to be here for work. **What if she was here?** No. I can't think such silly thoughts. **I'm here to drop off paperwork, and that's all.** Just get it over with. There was no need to torture myself with thoughts of hope that would only be crushed. I've done that enough during my time here. With a gentle sigh, I take the papers in my hand and make my way over to the doors. It was a bit breezy, but nothing too unbearable. Coming up to the door, I was greeted with someone stepping out. With generosity, they held the door open and gave me a warm smile. "Thank you," was all I could say before nodding my head toward them and stepping inside. I glanced around, the hallways looking the same as they did before I left with minor alterations such as a new coat of paint, or new doors. I could feel myself getting sucked deeper into memory lane, but before I could fully slip away, I snapped myself out of it and walked toward the office. Only a few steps away from the entrance, I eventually made it there and stepped inside, glancing around. One woman sat at the desk, her glasses resting on her face as she stared at a computer screen and typed away.

I cleared my throat and provided a gentle smile. "Hi, I'm uh, here to drop off some paperwork."

She peaked from around the screen, glancing over at me before urging me toward her. "Yeah, you can leave it right here." Without even looking, she pointed toward a black empty basket that was made to hold papers. I nodded, rushing over to the desk and slipping the papers in the basket.

"Thank you. Have a good day." I provided an awkward smile, though she wasn't even looking. I tucked my hands into my pockets, sighing and walking toward the office exit.

"You too, sweetheart." She spoke quickly as I walked out the door. The response caused a small, genuine smile to form upon my lips. Who would've thought I would miss this place even the slightest bit? Oh wait, I did. The memories flooded my mind quickly as I made my way back to the entrance. Brief moments replaying in my head of me walking down the hallway. Of us.. walking down the hallway. I felt my heart skip again, but that skip quickly faded as I could feel my heart break in two. I clutch my chest tightly, doing my best to avoid letting the sadness and tears break through. I had been so strong for so long.. I couldn't let it get to me again. Not after all this time of suppressing it.

\- FIRST YEAR -

Is this what anxiety felt like? The feeling of being so afraid, so nervous, so unsure, that it nearly cripples you. I was experiencing it. Moving from the countryside to a big city was petrifying on its own. This new school thing? How was I supposed to do it? I knew absolutely no one here. I knew nothing about this place. This place was foreign. I was lost, often my mind drifting away to the memories of me being in the countryside. I missed it. I missed it so much. But it was gone now. Nothing but a memory in the back of my head. A deep sigh would leave my lips as I walk around, looking for my classes. My eyes would continuously glance down at the school map in my hands, unsure of where I was every 10 steps. Eventually, I managed to make my way to my first class.

That was not even the beginning of it. I still did not know the order of my classes, and what days I had them. I had not taken the time to memorize because it would have been useless without physically going and remembering them. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks, I can already tell. I was nowhere near adjusted to this lifestyle. The hallways were just like the streets, bustling with traffic and confusing to navigate if you didn't know them. Deciding to take a pass on being courageous for today, I simply decided to open the classroom door and step inside, despite there being a whole 20 minutes left before class had even begun. With the classroom empty for the time being despite two other students, I decided it was best to just nab a seat in the back. Surely, it couldn't have been taken. No one ever takes the back seats.. right? Shaking the thought from my mind, I just took a seat in the back by the window. I place my stuff down on the desk, glancing around at the classroom. Something about the room had given me the chills. It just seemed to be too conforming, for my liking. Shrinking in my seat, it was decided that I'd just wait the 15 or so minutes until class started. At this point, I was definitely ready to get this day over with.

After a couple more minutes of sitting in awkward silence, the door swings open. My expectation is for a student to step inside, but how I was so unbelievably wrong. A woman, presumably in her mid to late 20's walks into the room, and my heart stops to where I think I almost went into actual cardiac arrest. Everything suddenly started moving in slow motion. I could feel my body tense, and each step she took toward her desk shook me to my core. So powerful, so.. I don’t know but it was something out of this world. Her heel clicked against the tile floor with each step, and it reverberated off the walls of the classroom. My stomach clenched and my breath hitched. That dark green suit, vest perfectly hugging her body in all the right places. With her matching blazer in hand, it felt like my own body had been set ablaze. _This was okay, right? It was normal for straight girls to think things like this. Right?_ I nodded my head, reassuring myself that it was 100% normal. That in the future, I’d be with a man, get married, and have kids. That was just how it was, and that’s exactly how things are going to be. Yet, a part of me had yearned for something. Something that was too far out of my reach. Something I couldn’t bring myself to admit to wanting. I forced myself out of my thoughts, feeling a bit of sadness and confusion linger. I looked away, pushing the thoughts down and suppressing them. They were only thoughts, thoughts that I couldn’t, and wouldn’t dwell on. This wasn’t the first time it happened, and surely it wouldn’t be the last.

Being consumed by my thoughts had made the remaining 10 minutes pass by in an instant. Lost in my own thoughts, I was abruptly yanked out of them by the sound of the school bell. I jumped in my seat, body tensing for a second before relaxing once again. A sigh would leave my lips before I began adjusting myself in my seat for maximum comfortability, not that there was much to begin with. Someone would then walk in, glance around, and seemingly make their way toward me. **Wait.. They are walking toward me.** Panic began to set in as they approached my desk. A boy around my age, maybe a bit older, stepped next to the desk, his eyes piercing into me like daggers.

“You’re in my seat, new kid.” Something about him felt.. Off. Immediately, I rose from the seat and grabbed my belongings. He slipped into the desk, a cocky chuckle leaving his lips as he shook his head. “New kids, amiright?” A couple of the people around him laughed in response. I winced a bit before turning and walking away. The only available desk was front and center. Great. Of course I’d get the desk front and center. That’s just my luck, isn’t it? I made my way to the front and sat down, feeling the burning gaze of the suited woman before me. I winced again, unsure if I could handle this.

Low murmurs filled the room as students whispered to their friends. Some laughed softly, and others conversed casually. I stayed quiet, head down as I did my best to become invisible. The sound of someone clearing their throat, for some reason, echoed within the room. The students immediately fell silent. Eerily silent. Everyone’s attention was to the front of the room now.

“Good morning, class.” Her voice was firm, demanding of a response.

“Good morning, Ms. Beifong.” The class spoke in unison, oddly enough. Her eyes raked over the collection of students in the seats. At one point, her gaze halted, eyes squinting. She nodded her head to herself, and then continued on with her gaze, looking over the rest of the students.

“Associates of Mr. Davis will be glad to inform him that he has detention tomorrow since he decided not to show up to class.” One of the students raises their hand slightly, ready to speak.

“But, Ms. Beifong..” She turns her harsh gaze onto the student that started speaking.

“Next time, tell him that if isn’t going to show up to class, make sure I don’t see him in the hallways first.” Her lip nearly turns up in a snarl, but she holds herself back.

She turns her back to the class, walking from in front of her desk to her chair. She takes a seat, the keys on her laptop echoing in the silence of the classroom. After a minute of typing and clicking, she stands up once again.

“For those new here..” Her eyes lock onto mine, indicative of the fact that she was indeed talking about me. “My name is Ms. Beifong, and I am your biology teacher.”


End file.
